Por unos segundos
by Xherii-mc
Summary: Sentir amor por un amigo, nada más peligroso, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando ya no puedes mantener esos sentimientos encerrados? Ese enorme deseo de que las cosas no cambien pues si cambian solo puede ser para mal... ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1-Como arrojar una lanza al mar

**Capítulo 1- "Como arrojar una lanza al mar"**

La clase de Farres iba comenzando, como siempre, con una tanda de preguntas sobre la clase anterior. Ni siquiera habían pasado más de 5 minutos cuando Kentin ya se veía más frustrado que Tim Gunn cuando las personas no sabían cómo vestirse en "El gurú del estilo". Cuando el profesor mencionó a Nathaniel para contestar una pregunta, Kentin volteó a verme aliviado. Solté una risa tonta, luego desvié la mirada.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me había sentido así por alguien, no creí que se volvería tan intenso cuando lo vi la primera vez y llamó mi atención su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes además de su amable sonrisa cuando me acerqué a preguntarle algo sobre los documentos. Pasando de un simple interés por su apariencia física poder apreciar los pequeños detalles como sus quejidos cuando algo iba como él no quería. Desde que Armin se volvió mi cómplice y nos unimos para molestarlo, me pude volver más cercano. Me divierte como se irrita tan fácilmente con las bromas que le hacemos. « ¿Qué te pasa, Alexy? » Volví la mirada al pizarrón. « ¿Cuándo había anotado todo eso? Concéntrate Alex.»

El tiempo que sobraba de la clase, lo pasé haciendo apuntes, en verdad había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando. Por suerte, el profesor no lo había notado, si no, seguramente me hubiera atacado con preguntas que ni con algo de suerte habría respondido correctamente.

-¿Alex, estas bien? – Armin me tomó del hombro «Vaya, debo verme algo inquieto, como para que él lo notara»  
-No… digo sí. Es sólo que me atrase un poco en la clase. – Reí nerviosamente. Generalmente, Armin es el primero en saber cómo me siento, pero ni yo estoy seguro de cómo, ni qué es lo que siento en estos momentos. No soy lento como para notar que me gusta alguien, pero… esta vez no era como cualquier otro gusto, como las otras veces con el pequeño enamoramiento del chico guapo de mi clase, esto era diferente, me hacía sentir inseguro y lo detestaba.

Las clases transcurrieron casi de la misma forma. Me alegró que no nos tocara la clase de Ciencias, porque ahí no iba a poder evadir de ninguna forma a la Profesora Delanay. Para el final de las clases Armin se acercó a mí con una cara sonriente.

-No sé qué te esté pasando pero debes de quitar esa cara tan aburrida que no te queda- Me tomó de los hombros y me dirigió al patio. Ahí estaba Kentin casi a la entrada. Sentí una felicidad instantánea al verlo y sabía perfectamente que Armin me había llevado justamente ahí para hablarle.

-¡Kentinito!- Dije mientras me acercaba felizmente a abrazarlo, como si todo lo que había pensado durante las clases se desvaneciera solo con verlo.

-¡Oh no! ustedes…

-Ya te deberías de haber acostumbrado a nuestros encuentros diarios Kent

-No es que no me agrade estar con ustedes- dijo Kentin con una expresión incómoda que sugería que lo decía por cortesía- es solo que quería ver a Su y si están ustedes aquí…- hizo un gesto gracioso.

Tenía que ser eso, por supuesto, no había momento en el que no me lo recordaran constantemente. Yo sabía que no solo no era correspondido ahora, si no que jamás podría serlo. Suspiré y retomé mi actitud animosa.

-Yo también quiero ver a Su, necesito llevarla de compras, hace mucho no renueva su vestuario y pronto quizás lo necesite para salir con algún nuevo galán –sonreí triunfante, lo dije un poco en modo de venganza, pues sabía que Kentin tampoco podía ser correspondido y quería que así como constantemente me lo dejaba en claro a mí, él también lo tuviera muy presente.

-Ella no necesita nueva ropa- dijo con un tono muy cortante sin siquiera mirarme y se fue.

-Pobre Kentin, pero yo también creo que Su no necesita ropa nueva.

-Oh, tu cállate Armin.

En los siguientes días todo transcurrió con normalidad, pero no dejaba de pensar que cada vez mi mente estaba volviéndose más y más loca. Sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, quería tocarlo, quería hablarle más, ¡Quería decírselo! Pero sabía que no ganaría nada, había una constante lucha en mi cabeza sobre si el rechazo era tan malo como el volverme loco de no decírselo.

Atormentándome constantemente con esto surgió en mi mente la frase "Arrepentirse de no hacer nada"… seguramente lo dijeron durante alguna clase, quizás la de literatura cuando citaron a algún poeta famoso y en ningún momento le presté atención hasta ahora que se abría paso en mi cabeza. Entonces me decidí, tenía que decírselo formalmente, y como sabía que iba a tener que ser tarde o temprano, lo preparé para el viernes a la salida, si me llevaba el trago amargo, prefería no tener que verlo al menos al día siguiente.

Ya que la semana se había terminado más rápido de lo que creí, tenía la esperanza de que el día transcurriera de manera tranquila.

La última clase era de la doña Delanay. Entramos al salón tranquilamente y me senté en mi lugar, Iris llegó unos segundo después.

-Espero que la profesora no se ponga demasiado estricta con la tarea. ¿no? – dijo ella, voltee a verla y sólo le sonreí. Los nervios a penas y me dejaron esa cantidad mínima de cortesía.

Delanay estaba tardando en llegar al aula, así que todos aprovecharon para levantarse y platicar.  
No tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo así que me quedé sentado tranquilamente en mi lugar.

-¡Alex! ¿Todo bien? – Sucrette se acercó a mí, sabía que permanecer quieto levantaría sospechas, ahora si quería evitar un ataque sorpresa lo mejor será hablar lo más normal posible. Armin tampoco sabe mis planes por lo que, esta vez todo será un secreto, no quería agobiar a los demás con una situación de este tipo, porque no sabía que es lo que pasaría esta tarde. Sobre todo, quería permanecer tranquilo. Aunque no me había percatado de cómo había estado actuando los días pasados.

-¡Estoy genial, Su! ¿Y tú, que tal? – Le dije animadamente.

-He estado bien, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que platiqué contigo, no hemos hablado mucho esta semana. – Tiene razón, ni siquiera sé exactamente qué es lo que estuve haciendo que me hizo perder tanto tiempo lejos de mis amigos.

Delanay entró al aula en ese momento y como por arte de magia, los demás regresaron a sus lugares. Su se regresó algo desanimada, en verdad no me había dado cuenta que tanto me estaba distrayendo esta situación. Al menos esto terminaría hoy por la tarde, realmente no tenía esperanzas de que esto fuera a funcionar, pero, nunca he sido un chico que se guarde sus sentimientos para sí por mucho tiempo. Armin aún no lo sabía directamente pero estoy seguro de que sospecha algo, no por nada me ayuda a acorralarlo por las tardes para molestarlo, aunque eso tiene que ver que también disfruta el hecho de hacerlo sufrir aunque sea unos minutos al día. El declararme a Kentin, sería más que otra cosa, quitarme un peso de encima.

-Disculpen la tardanza, voy a anotar las instrucciones en el pizarrón. Explicaré una vez. Si tienen dudas, al final de la explicación, ya lo saben. Pasarán sus tareas al final de la clase.

Faltaba más de media hora para que la clase terminaba, cada vez me sentía más nervioso. Voltee hacia la mesa de Castiel y Kentin, no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, de hecho todo lo contrario y es lo hacía parecer gracioso,sin embargo, ambos trataban de mantener el control, en realidad a Castiel parecía no importarle demasiado trabajar con él. Kentin por su parte se veía algo agobiado, parecía como si temiese que el pelirrojo lo asesinara si cometía un error. –Alexy… no, eso no va… - Iris me detuvo de vaciar el químico incorrecto a la solución.

-L-lo siento, Iris - «Vaya, casi provoco otra explosión…» Al menos ella no me gritó, si no, me hubiera ganado un castigo por parte de la profesora. –Deberías hacerlo tú, yo no entiendo muy bien de química.

-Bueno, estamos igual. – traté de recobrar la atención, pedí a Iris que me explicará lo que debíamos hacer, me sentía culpable al no ayudarle con el experimento pero ni siquiera podía confiar en mis manos o en mis ojos, vi una vez más en dirección a Kentin, «Esto debería acabar pronto, solo concéntrate en este momento» me metí eso en mi cabeza y me puse a trabajar.

Comenzaba a sentirme cada vez más inquieto, voltee a ver el reloj que se encontraba sobre el pizarrón…«Bueno, es ahora o nunca»

-Eh, Armin, oye si quieres adelantarte, haré algunas cosas antes de salir de aquí. – tenía que deshacerme de él si realmente quería hablar y tenía que apresurarme si quería salir antes de que la escuela se quedara vacía. Armin hizo una mueca y luego se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que se iría solo. Ahora, debía buscar una excusa para hablar con Kentin seriamente por más de cinco segundos.

Corrí hacia la entrada, y para mi suerte, ahí estaba el, me pregunto a quién demonios espera, no vi a Sucrette en los pasillos, de hecho, estoy casi seguro de que ella ya no estaba en la escuela. Suspiré. – ¡Hola, Kentinito! ¿Qué tal tu clase con Castiel? –me burlé.

-Ah, Cállate Alex. – rodó los ojos.

-Si esperas a Su, ella ya no está aquí, ¡ja!

-No la esperaba a ella, es decir, si… pero…no lo sabía, bueno entonces me voy antes de que Armin…- «lo sabía, pero ya lo había decidido»

-Él ya se fue, no tienes de que preocuparte. Aunque, bueno… –Las manos comenzaban a sudarme, traté de secarlas con la chamarra pero fue inútil. Sentía el estómago hecho un nudo y parecía que poco a poco subía a mi garganta. –Salgamos antes de que nos corra, o peor aún, que nos dejen encerrados aquí dentro.

-Oh vaya, eso sí que sería horrible – soltó una carcajada. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su sonrisa, así que inmediatamente desvié la mirada, sin embargo debo aceptar que verlo reír me relajó bastante. Nos dirigimos a la salida.

Caminamos de regreso, vivíamos por el mismo camino así que los días que él no se molestaba por cualquier cosa, nos regresábamos los tres juntos. «Alexy, vamos no seas cobarde». Otra vez esa sensación en el estómago, el solo pensarlo me había vuelto al estado anterior. Debo acabar con esto de una vez antes de que pierda la conciencia o algo.

-Oye...

-¿Qué pasa? Alex, ¿estás bien? –dijo en tono de preocupación y su expresión decía lo mismo. Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos, y estoy seguro de que estaba completamente rojo, estoy seguro de que mi expresión, en ese momento, no era la más cautivadora, sobre todo si reflejaba por fuera el terrible desastre que estaba hecho por dentro.

-Kentin, yo…bueno…

-Oye, enserio te ves un poco mal, estas muy rojo.- « ¡Kentin, por dios!» Coloqué mis manos a los costados y apreté los puños. Si había una forma de poner a alguien más rojo de lo que estaba era con esa maldita frase – ¿Alex? Oye si estas enfermo deberías ir al doctor

-Estoy bien…

-No lo parece, enserio creo que…

-¡Estoy bien! – Le grité, lo que hizo que se enderezara sorprendido – Kentin, me gustas –dije firmemente. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban. «Lo hecho, hecho está, no sirve de nada arrepentirme.» -Es eso…me gustas…

-Alex – Armin abrió la puerta casi inmediatamente al toque del timbre - ¿Qué pasó? – mi cara no es de felicidad precisamente.

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2 - Algunas puertas se cierran

**Capítulo 2 – "Algunas puertas se cierran"**

 _-¿¡Por qué me estás diciendo esto!?_

 _-Quería poder sacarlo de mi sistema… ya estaba cansado de mantenerlo así, además, tú ya lo sabías, solo quería ser más claro y…_

 _-Tú sabes lo que siento por Su y eso no cambiará_

 _-Sí, lo sé… Pero…_

 _-No debiste decírmelo, ahora las cosas ya no podrán ser como antes…. ¡Demonios Alexy!_

 _-¡Pero Kentin!... Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar… Yo…._

 _El momento no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza. Caminé perdido en mis pensamientos por el parque. No terminaba de entender por qué las cosas salieron así. No esperaba que me correspondiera, solo tenía que aceptarlo, solo quería que lo supiera y que las cosas siguieran su curso como siempre, sin embargo me dejó una terrible sensación de pesadez en el pecho, apreté los puños lo más que pude, esas palabras que exclamó tan serio antes de irse me helaron la sangre y hasta el momento en el que llegué a casa no dejaron de darme escalofríos. No dejaba de torturarme una y otra vez_ _« ¿_ _Por qué lo hice?_ _», me sentía tan pesado, de verdad lo único que quería era regresar tan solo unas horas atrás «_ _Lo arruiné_ _». Tan solo por unos segundos, por unos segundos que parecieron largas horas todo se derrumbó…Todo se quebró._

-¡Ese maldito! …Me las va a pagar Alex. No sabe en que se metió -Armin expresaba toda la rabia que no había visto en él hace demasiado tiempo- ¿Qué demonios se cree?- Al menos pudo ser gentil y rechazarte amablemente -Armin no paraba de dar vueltas buscando golpear algo que pudiera romper dentro de la casa sin temor a represalias, mientras tanto yo solo me sentía escondido detrás de un humo, como si todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera un sueño, uno muy malo.-¡Ya lo verá!, no se me va a escapar.-Mientras Armin seguía planeando sus venganzas que ambos sabíamos que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo, como por instinto me levanté del sofá pues sabía que mis padres llegarían pronto y quería recuperarme lo más pronto posible para que ellos no notaran mi terrible estado-…Espera Alex… ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, iré a leer una revista al cuarto- dije con una cara sonriente que posiblemente era tan forzada que hubiera sido mejor no poner ninguna sonrisa

-Alex…

El resto del día me las arreglé para no tener que ver a mis papás mucho, después de la comida actué como si estuviera muy entusiasmado por ver un programa y me apresuré a subir a la habitación, solo Armin notó lo raro de mi comportamiento, y aunque me ayudó a encubrirlo, no dejaba de preocuparse.

-Estaré bien Armin. El lunes cuando vayamos a clases me verás como siempre.

-¿Estás seguro?... Porque no tienes que…

-Si yo voy a estar igual que siempre- le interrumpí- por favor, haz lo mismo.

Armin frunció el ceño y miraba hacia otro lado dejando ver que estaba maldiciendo a Kentin en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-Haré lo que pueda.-Eso era posiblemente lo más que iba a conseguir de su parte y me divirtió ver lo preocupado que estaba por mi cuando por lo regular siempre había sido al revés.

-Gracias, Armin -Esta vez mi sonrisa no fue falsa, sin embargo durante toda la noche la tortura regresó a mí, giraba de un lado a otro en mi cama, no pude dejar de pensar en eso hasta que por fin pude conciliar el sueño, e incluso en sueños mi mente no me dejó en paz reviviéndolo una y otra vez.

Mamá nos dejó en la entrada de la escuela. Advertí una vez más a Armin para que mantuviera la calma y este solo suspiró y se adelantó a mí. «Venga Alex, nada pasó…todo está bien…nada cambiará. Solo actúa como siempre.» Me repetía una y otra vez. Nunca había necesitado fingir, mis ánimos llegaban instintivamente a mí incluso en momentos en los que los demás no podrían ni siquiera sobrellevarlo. Esta vez solo tenía que funcionar como siempre.

-¿No entrarás a la escuela, Alex?- Sucrette iba llegando también.

-Hacia mi ritual de entrada…- reí, le hice un guiño. Ella también rio.

-¿No vino Armin? – Armin, no debí dejarlo ir solo.

-Ya está dentro, deberíamos hacer lo mismo si no queremos una tarea extra o un castigo por parte del profesor.- Ella solo asintió y caminamos juntos hasta el salón. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Armin y Kentin con la mirada, ambos estaban ahí, pero bueno…las cosas si estaban cambiando, «debe ser cosa de Armin, no de Kentin ».Estaban sentados de extremo a extremo y no como lo hacíamos habitualmente. Nos sentamos en los únicos lugares que sobraban. Tenía que hacer algo con Armin, el cambiar los lugares, su actitud distante, y los gestos de molestia, no solo me alteraban a mí, levantarían sospechas con Su y Rosa y lo que menos quería en ese momento, era un cuestionario con polígrafo incluido. Al menos por lo primero podría decirse que llegamos tarde y por eso nos tocaron los lugares sobrantes…y eso fue lo que pasó… Casi. Arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y se la aventé a la única cabeza de cabello negro que veía.

 _ **(Alexy) Te dije que actuaras normal... :C**_

 _ **(Armin) ¿¡Pero de que hablas!? Cuando yo llegué él estaba sentado hasta allá, yo me senté en el lugar de siempre… díselo al tarado de Kentin…**_

 _ **(Alexy) Pudiste sentarte cerca de… :C**_

 _ **(Armin) ¿Es en serio Alexy? ¿Yo soy el enemigo…?**_

 _ **(Alexy) Al menos quita tu cara de enojado. _**_

-¡Bah! – escuché como arrugó la hoja.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Armin? – el profesor se giró y miró inquisitivamente a mi hermano, el solo abrió los ojos asustado.

-Nada, es solo que… nada – cruzó los brazos y guardó silencio. Sucrette me volteo a ver y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

La misión uno del día no había resultado cien por ciento bien, pero al menos podría disfrazarse. Ahora, la misión dos.- Hablar con Kentin. «Respira. Eres Alex, todo está bien». La clase estaba por terminar, ya todos estaban guardando sus cosas mientras el profesor daba las últimas indicaciones para la tarea de la próxima clase. En cuanto terminó y los demás comenzaron a salir, corrí en dirección a Kentin, que se veía algo apurado, pero el cierre de su mochila parecía estar en su contra.

-Tu mochila no te quiere…- sonreí.

-O quizá es idiota – Armin se había acercado a nosotros, fingiendo no estar molesto, pero al final estaba ahí como suele hacerlo normalmente. Kentin volteo a verlo con fastidio igual que siempre.

-Cállate, quieres…- le dijo a mi gemelo. Me acerqué riendo un poco para intentar ayudarlo a meter sus cuadernos, pero cuando apenas toqué la mochila, el la jaló y dio me día vuelta para irse de ahí rápidamente y sin siquiera mirarme. Me quedé con la mano estirada y con una sonrisa desconcertada…

-Pero que le p…

\- Déjalo… ya se le pasará, debe seguir en shock por lo del viernes. Tú sigue como siempre…-susurré. Detuve a Armin, antes de que le dijera algo, en verdad no quiero preocupar a nadie, quiero estar tranquilo. Aunque viendo la actitud de Kentin… mi tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

Kentin se dirigía a la salida y sabía que si no conseguía hablarle en ese momento las cosas empeorarían. Había estado corriendo una vez finalizaba cada clase, y yo sabía que eso era por mí, « ¿por qué más si no? » Sabía que estaba huyendo, era tan obvio que esta vez no se había detenido ni siquiera a hablar con Su un momento, sabía eso pero no podía dejarlo así porque si lo dejaba así todo habría acabado, no podía soportarlo, yo solo buscaba recobrar lo que teníamos y quería intentarlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

-Kentin- Dije mientras corría hacia él sonriéndole como siempre y esta vez él se detuvo - Vaya, ¿por qué la urgencia de llegar a casa?

-Solo quiero irme ya.

-Anda, quédate un rato más, Su no debe de tardar, vamos a esperarla.

-No es necesario, ya me voy.

-No tienes por qué ser tan apagado- dije en forma de puchero, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener la compostura y actuar normal a pesar de su obvia incomodidad.

-¡Ya deberías dejarme en paz!- fue la primera vez que me miró directamente en todo el día y podía ver la exasperación y el enojo en cada una de sus facciones- No entiendo por qué te empeñas en esto, las cosas no van a ser como antes, ya te lo había advertido. No tienes por qué buscarme, de verdad no entiendo por qué sigues tras de mi si ya te lo dejé bien en claro. Tú sabías que yo no era así, no sé por qué aún insistes pero apreciaría mucho que no me molestaras más con eso- Lo miré fijamente con los ojos como platos, estaba estupefacto.

Ya hacían varios años que me di cuenta de mis gustos particulares, creo que fue en la secundaria, uno de nuestros amigos más cercanos, y vecino, me había comenzado a gustar, él se dio cuenta y después de una larga sucesión de hechos particularmente raros cortó relación con Armin y conmigo, fue una terrible pérdida, el dulce y decepcionante primer amor, el primer trago amargo de no ser correspondido y posiblemente uno de los momentos más difíciles en mi vida, sin embargo, eso no me había dolido tanto, no tanto como estas palabras.

No sabía ni que decir, ni qué expresión poner, solo sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba muy decepcionado y enojado, pero más que nada me dolía. Cualquiera diría que no vale la pena sufrir por alguien que te trate así, pero entonces ¿qué pasa con este terrible dolor? Por supuesto que si la persona que más te gusta te habla así debes de sentir algo. Pues yo me sentí roto.

-Está bien Kent… No importa- Alcancé a decir eso con una voz que se quebraba en cada sílaba y me fui de ahí corriendo antes de que me viera llorar, no quería eso, no quería nada, solo irme de ahí, y no saber nada. Creía que las cosas ya no podían empeorar «Vaya que eres ingenuo Alex». Siempre pueden salir peor.

-Hey… hey… ¡HEY! ¡Alex! –Me detuvo Armin en pleno camino-¿¡Qué ocurre!?

-Armin solo… no quiero hablar, por favor, déjame solo –me giré bruscamente con intentando inútilmente secarme las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Estaba tan humillado que solo quería desaparecer de la vista de cualquier ser humano… incluso de Armin

-¿Esto fue culpa de ese idiota cierto?

-Ya basta Armin, por favor.

-Es que las cosas no pueden seguir así, no lo voy a permitir. Ahora si me va a escuchar. – esta vez, él fue el que dio media vuelta.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada, ya quiero dejarlo así en serio, ¡DEJALO ASÍ! – lo tomé rápidamente del brazo, suplicante.

-Pero es que no puedo dejar que te trate así.

-Ya no me va a tratar así, te prometo que ya no.

-Pero…

-Ya no quiero hablar de él, por favor, ya no quiero saber nada de esto. - Sólo quiero llegar a casa

-Alex… de verdad no soporto que te traten mal.

-No hagas nada, por favor, las cosas solo podrían empeorar.


	3. Chapter 3 - Si volviera a comenzar

**Cap 3 –"Si volviera a comenzar…"**

Los días pasaron, mis esfuerzos por hablar con Kentin habían sido inútiles. Y aun así, había intentado mantenerme firme.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa, mamá. – sonreí. – como siempre.

-Me alegro, Alex. Oye. . . – La miré. Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que parecía ser una pregunta, me levanté de la mesa, y recogí mi plato – Sabes, había olvidado decírtelo, veré a una amiga en el parque en un rato, será mejor que vaya para no hacerla esperar. - Ella solo asintió, medio sonriente. Era obvio que había comenzado a sospechar algo pero lo que menos necesitaba era a otra persona preocupada por mí.

-Armin, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Alexy? – le preguntó a Armin en cuanto me adentré en la cocina.

-¿Alex? Eh, no lo sé, ¿odia ser impuntual?- rio nerviosamente.

-No hablo de eso Armin, y lo sabes – él no contestó. Me recargué contra la puerta. Me sentía demasiado culpable por dejarle tan responsabilidad a Armin, pero si evadí a mi madre fue porque no me sentía capaz de controlar mis sentimientos con ella, y si con ella no lo lograba, en cualquier momento explotaría con mis amigos. –Ha estado distante estos días, se ve de buen humor, pero evita estar mucho tiempo con nosotros, se la pasa demasiado tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, cuando eres tú el que suele actuar como un vampiro ermitaño – Tenía razón y sabía que no tardaría tiempo en notarlo pero no tenía tantas fuerzas como para fingir todo el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Él está bien – su voz era de duda.

La culpa estaba comenzando a atacarme más, así que me salí rápidamente de la casa y caminé, hasta llegar a la entrada del parque y me quedé parado ahí por unos segundos.

-Hola, Su ¿estás ocupada?, ¿puedes venir al parque? Esperaré. – Al llamarla ella se sorprendió y alegró. Lo menos que podía hacer para compensar mi actitud, era hacer al menos lo que dije en casa. Además, aunque hablaba con Su, entre clases, no era lo mismo que platicar en un ambiente diferente a la escuela. Era de las personas más confiables que había conocido, a pesar lo inquieta que era a veces. « ¿Debería contarle? » Y de hecho, debería, eso ni siquiera tendría que cuestionármelo. Ella ha confiado realmente en mí. Pero no era la falta de confianza la que evitaba que yo dijera lo que estaba pasando, era el hecho de que no quería que molestaran a Kentin y sinceramente tampoco que sintieran lástima por mí, ya me había saboteado lo suficiente yo solo. Y si quería verla la razón era que extrañaba estar con ella, extrañaba…

-¡Alexy! – Me levanté y la abracé, un abrazo de alguien como ella, era justo lo que necesitaba, aunque Sucrette no supiera nada.

-¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Ah! Estaba tan aburrido en casa. Además, alguien debe contarme muchas, muchas cosas – le guiñe. A lo que ella sólo se sonrojó. – Anda, demos una vuelta por el parque. – Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y caminamos por un rato. Me alegró saber que al menos a ella le estaba yendo bien con su chico. Reí como no lo había hecho en días y para cuando regresé a casa, me sentía de cierta forma, más tranquilo.

-¡Alex!- Rosa me miraba con una cara de exasperación- A mí no me puedes ocultar las cosas, no soy así de despistada- Dijo aprovechando que Sucrette había ido en busca de su chico. Efectivamente sabía que ella sería un problema pero aun así esperaba mantener una buena cuartada.-Vamos dime lo que te pasa o tendré que sacártelo por mis propios medios.

-Vamos Rosa, no es nada del otro mundo, es solo que últimamente mis calificaciones han ido en declive y mis padres me han recortado la mesada… menos dinero para ropa y salidas siempre me ponen así.

-Sinceramente no te creo, sé que no tienes de las mejores calificaciones pero…

-¿Qué pasa si fuera un problema que no solo me concierne a mí, sino que le afecta a otra persona?... ¿En mi lugar tú le contarías a alguien?-Sabía que mientras más lo intentara ocultar me iba a delatar por lo cual intenté ser solo un poco sincero.

-Bueno… No… si las cosas son así no creo…- Rosa se llevó una gran sorpresa. Nunca había puesto esa cara de seriedad con nadie que no fuera de mi familia y creo que la había impresionado bastante. Me relajé un poco y volví a mi sonrisa habitual.

-Pues las cosas son así, pero vamos… hay que apresurarnos a comer que ya pronto será la clase de Literatura.

En cada clase mi rutina consistía en asegurarme de ser el último en llegar y entrar con una sonrisa sin mirar a nadie en particular, sentarme y poner atención volteando únicamente al pizarrón a menos que alguien me hablara. Evitaba a toda costa el contacto con Kentin y todo estaba funcionando a la perfección hasta la clase de Educación Física.

-Muy bien, es hora de formar los equipos de vóley. Para que sean parejos yo los formaré. -Uno a uno los nombraba y les pidió que se colocaran en conjunto para después asignar los primeros equipos en jugar.-Iris, Priya, Kentin y Alexy.

« ¿¡Qué!? » Tenía que estar bromeando… Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro y me empalidecía, ese terrible dolor en el pecho como un vacío. Todos mis esfuerzos en evitarlo habían sido en vano.

-Vamos con Priya y los demás- Iris me dio un leve empujoncito hacia el equipo que parecía esperar únicamente por mí.

« No puede ser, solo respira… cálmate, es solo un juego ». Kentin no volteó a verme en ningún momento mientras me acercaba a ellos pero igual mantuve mi distancia. Comenzó a jugar el equipo de Castiel contra el equipo de Nathaniel… a todos les pareció una lucha muy intensa mientras yo solo miraba de reojo a mi derecha esperando no moverme de ninguna forma extraña.

-Bien… ahora los dos equipos que siguen

Cada quien nos colocamos en una esquina de nuestro lado de la cancha. Nunca me habían importado los deportes pero tampoco era realmente malo, sin embargo en ese momento estaba tan nervioso que sentía que la pelota era tan pesada como una de bolos.

-¡Va para ti Alex!-La voz de Priya sonó desde el frente y lo único que pude hacer fue moverme como idiota descoordinado hacia mi derecha.

-¡HEY!

-Yo… lo… lo siento- Había tropezado y chocado contra Kentin… si… justo contra la última persona la que quería siquiera ver. Ambos terminamos en el piso.

-Solo levántate y sigue jugando -escuché su voz mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente sin siquiera voltear hacia donde estaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Iris dijo un poco asustada y me percaté de que seguía en el suelo.

-¿Alex?-Esta vez Priya se acercó a ayudarme y en conjunto el profesor Boris y los demás también se acercaban preocupados.

Pronto vi a Armin acercarse aún más asustado... « ¿Por qué se acercan?... solo fue una caída, en un momento me levanto ». Después sentí que por mis mejillas se resbalaba algo.

-Alex- Sucrette me miró demasiado triste y preocupada-¿por qué lloras?... ¡si te lastimaste algo dinos!

Las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar y por más que quería no se detenían… toda la tensión, la rabia, el horror y sobretodo la tristeza que había guardado desde ese fatídico día me había traicionado y había buscado su salida sin permiso. Ahora sí, estaba perdido.

-Kentin-

«Alexy está llorando» Por un instante me sentí con la necesidad de acercarme, preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si le había pasado algo, pero no podía…simplemente…no podía hacer eso después de cómo estaban yendo las cosas últimamente, salí del gimnasio pasando desapercibido o al menos eso creí.

-¡Kentin! – voltee pensando que era Alexy, pero no era así, caminé más rápido pero Armin tiró fuertemente de mi brazo haciéndome quedar frente a él. - Eres idiota ¿o qué?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¿Qué no ves que es por tu culpa que Alexy está así?

-¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada… - dije tratando de sonar indiferente. –No sé de qué hablas. Así que déjame en paz Armin…

-¿¡no sabes de que hablo!? – Me dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho, haciéndome retroceder- ¿¡Entonces porque saliste así del gimnasio!? ¿¡Que es lo que te traes Kentin!? Sabes muy bien de que va todo esto. Por culpa tuya Alex, no es como era antes, se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, sonriendo falsamente a mis padres y amigos

-Ya te dije que-

-¡Le he tenido que mentir a mis papás para cubrirlo! ¡Nunca les había mentido antes!

-Nadie te dice que lo hagas…

-¡Eres un maldito idiota, Kentin!- Armin estaba que ardía en rabia…- no sabes nada.

-tú eres el que no sabe nada… -

-No quieras hacerte la víctima ahora, que no te corresponde… - la furia de Armin la transmitían sus ojos. Al parecer se había estado conteniendo desde hace tiempo.

-Y tú deja de exagerar, que no es la gran cosa- mi boca dice solamente lo que no quiero decir.

-¿¡Que!? Alexy-

-Deja de mencionar a Alex, ya te dije que tú no tienes ni la menor idea de que es lo que pasa! Y no lo entenderías, así que deja de entrometerte

-Me meto en esto porque es mi hermano, imbécil - «no sé qué hacer» -Detesto verlo así…

-¡Yo también!- Armin retrocedió, sorprendido – Yo también lo detesto…-me cubrí la cara con frustración. Él se rio con sarcasmo.

-No tenías que ser tan cruel con él, bastaba con decirle no.

-Ya sé…

-Él lo sabía

-Ya sé…

-Tú sólo debías-

-¡Ya lo sé, Armin! – lo miré directo a los ojos- ¡Ya lo sé! Me arrepiento de lo que hice y no solo porque es mi amigo

-¿Es? –se rio nuevamente -¿Entonces porque te arrepientes, idiota?

-¡Por qué a mí también me gusta!-Ni siquiera yo me creo haberlo dicho, dirigí la mirada hacia la entrada del jardín, las dos personas que menos esperaba se encontraban parados ahí…

* * *

bonnie the sugar : Gracias por leer! :3


	4. Chapter 4 - El primer amor

**Capítulo 4- El primer Amor…**

Solía ser un chico sumamente tímido e introvertido, siempre escondiéndome en las espaldas de mi hermano que en contraposición era alegre, extrovertido y ruidoso. Él me adoraba y yo además de eso, también lo admiraba de sobremanera pues no entendía como alguien podía interactuar así con la gente.

En el verano de sexto grado mi madre nos obligó a salir a jugar con los niños del vecindario, en parte porque estaba harta de que mi hermano no saliera de sus juegos y comics, y en parte porque estaba preocupada por mí. Armin, aunque disgustado, no le quedó de otra más que salir con la pelota prácticamente nueva por el poco uso y conmigo tomado de su mano. Recuerdo que todos los niños ya estaban jugando y sabía bien que muchos de ellos iban en nuestra escuela por lo cual a Armin no le costó nada integrarse. Yo por mi parte me quedé a un lado viendo como todos pateaban la pelota de un lado a otro. No sentía particular interés en jugar con ellos, solo quería que Armin dejara de jugar para regresar ambos a casa.

Después de un rato él se acercó. Un niño casi rubio de estatura media que parecía estar igual de incómodo que yo.

-¿Tú también estás enfermo?

\- ¿Qué? – lo miré algo extrañado

\- No estás jugando, imaginé que estarías enfermo como yo y por eso estás aquí.

-No estoy enfermo, solo no me llama la atención.-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que es divertido? – miró en dirección a los otros niños.

-No me interesa eso.

-¿Entonces qué te interesa?

Dudé un poco antes de responder pues sabía que era muy raro, Armin ya me lo había dicho.

-Me gustan las muñecas.

-¿Por qué? – Como no había reaccionado con desagrado sino con curiosidad me animé a responder.

-Porque tienen linda ropa.

-Mi hermana dice lo mismo- Dijo con una pequeña risita mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules todos brillantes.- Me llamo Benjamín, pero todos me dicen Ben.

-Benjamín es un lindo nombre para acortarlo- El soltar esas palabras me sorprendió demasiado. No había hablado tanto con otra persona más allá de mis padres y Armin, y ahora estaba diciendo esas cosas a un desconocido- Pe… perdón- Dije todo sonrojado.

-Me dijiste algo bueno, no tienes por qué disculparte- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa de la cual no podía despegar mis ojos por más avergonzado que estuviera.

Después de ese primer encuentro solía salir diario a la misma hora a verlo jugar. Benjamín se tomaba siempre un descanso para platicar conmigo, a veces coincidiendo con Armin de quien pronto se volvió amigo también.

-Ustedes son muy divertidos, ¿Por qué nunca salían de su casa?

-Hay demasiados niveles que pasar como para pensar en otra cosa, pero al menos ya tengo a varios a quienes retar a un duelo.

Armin se veía tan natural hablando con él y yo solo mirando de lejos. En un inicio yo solo quería estar con Armin y alejarlo de todos ellos, pero esta vez lo que más deseaba era llevarme a Benjamín y alejarlo de Armin. "Esto está mal" pensé.

-¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa mañana? Estoy seguro de que a mi mamá también le agradarán.-y así fue.

Después de un tiempo nos acostumbramos a ir a su casa en lugar de salir a jugar, Armin lo apreciaba pues Benjamín también tenía videojuegos y no estaría en pleno patio bajo el sol, yo por mi parte era feliz pues podía estar con él más de cerca sin que un "Es tu turno Ben" nos interrumpiera.

Cuando iniciaron las clases e ingresamos al séptimo grado nuestra amistad aún continuaba. Esta vez Armin tuvo a su primera novia por lo cual solía aprovechar todo el tiempo en casa para jugar pues en clases el tiempo que tenía lo pasaba con ella (a veces jugando). Por mi parte eso era perfecto pues podía estar a solas con Benjamín, y a él no le importaba.

-¿Entonces tú no piensas conseguirte una novia como tu hermano?

-No particularmente, él es él y yo soy yo aunque nos parezcamos.

-¿Pero nunca te has enamorado?

-No…-me quedé algo pensativo- ¿Tú sí?

-Jaja… no –Siempre me hablaba con una sonrisa en su boca y los ojos enormes y brillantes como un oasis, sus pestañas tan largas y unas mejillas que aún denotaban inocencia y que resaltaban con sus rizos miel. – ¿Pero sería lindo tener a alguien así no?

"Sería lindo estar así los dos solos todo el tiempo" fue lo primero que me pasó por la mente. No lo entendía, solo sabía que no quería estar con una chica, ni tomar su mano ni besarla, cosa que parecía emocionar mucho a los demás de mi edad, solo quería estar con Benjamín así siempre.

Me encantaba estar con él, era como platicar con Armin pues podía decir absolutamente todo lo que quería sin sentirme acomplejado, con la diferencia de que Armin solía prestarme poca atención dependiendo de la dificultad del nivel y Benjamín siempre me ponía una gran atención.

-Oye… no me lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero parece que estás enamorado de Ben-me dijo Armin mientras sostenía el control de su PlayStation y miraba a la pantalla atento a una carrera.

-¡¿Queeee?!- Armin se rio pero parecía hablar en serio, yo estaba más que impactado con esa pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero como lo miras… es la forma en que Cristy me mira a mí.

-Estás loco, yo los miro igual a ti y a él.

-Pues yo creo que piensas que él es más lindo que yo.

-Aun así, no estoy enamorado de nadie, ni de él ni nadie más.- Me di cuenta que estaba aceptado el hecho de que me parecía lindo y me sonrojé, esto hizo reír mucho a Armin pues le estaba dando la razón- pero… ya sabes, es un chico, yo también…. No somos como tu novia y tú.

-Alex, ¿qué es lo que te da pena?... Después de todo Ben es muy guapo- Dijo aún entre risas más y más molestas y escandalosas. Me estaba colmando la paciencia y ya no quería hablar de esto, sin embargo de un momento a otro se detuvo, incluso puso pausa a su carrera y dejó a un lado el control de la Play..- Alex, ambos sabemos que no has sentido esto por nadie más que por Ben, y si a mí me parece divertido, ¿por qué a ti no?

-Pero esto no es divertido, no… no creo que sea bueno que me guste, ya sabes…a los demás les parecerá extraño.

-¿A los demás que les importa? A mí me parece divertido… sería mucho más divertido si tú también te divirtieras, en lugar de solo sonrojarte y disculparte con el todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no intentas reírte? Puede que le termines gustando también.

-¿Olvidas que ambos somos hombres?- Lo sé lo sé… en esa época era también más reservado, como dije, Armin era el chico extrovertido, divertido e interesante y yo el huraño… como cambian las cosas ¿no?

-Hay chicas a las que le gustan chicas y chicos a los que le gustan los chicos… veo eso todo en tiempo en comics y series…

-¿¡Que demonios ves, Armin!?

-Calla y deja esa pesadez, enséñale al guapo y genial hermano que tengo.

-Solo me dices guapo porque eso te hace guapo a ti también. Pero… ¿Y si no le gusto?

-Tienes razón, pero es justamente porque ambos somos guapos que lo digo. Si no le gustas… puedes gustarle a muchas más personas, no solo sonrías para él ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo... intentaré.

Los días siguientes Armin se esforzó mucho por introducirme en conversaciones de grupo, a conocer más gente, incluso dejó a Cristy porque decía que necesitaba aprovechar mejor ese tiempo.

-El plan es que Alexy le hable a todos los del vecindario ¿Entiendes Ben?

-Me parece bien, pero si él no quiere cambiar no le veo la necesidad…

-¡Pero si quiero cambiar!-me sentía lleno de vergüenza y nervios.

-Esa es la energía que necesitamos… ¡Bien Alex esa es la actitud! – Ver el entusiasmo de Armin me causaba gracia.

El increíble esfuerzo que ponía Armin y la confianza que me infundía Ben poco a poco rindieron frutos. El hablarle a cada persona se me dificultó cada vez menos, de conocer tantas veces a alguien por primera vez perdí la sensibilidad al miedo y la vergüenza del rechazo, además influía mucho la condición de Armin de "Si no le hablas a esa persona , te obligaré a hablarle a otros tres desconocidos". Lo odiaba por momentos, pero yo solo me había metido en este otra parte debo de admitir que el hablar con chicas era más sencillo, si me comenzaban por ignorar lo único que tenía que hacer era decirles qué tan bien les quedaba una u otra prenda, ellas entendían de qué hablaba y poco después ya estábamos entablando largas charlas, me sentí identificado, cómodo y satisfecho a pesar de que eran completas desconocidas, sin embargo había alguien a quien prefería por sobre los demás.

-Me parece increíble el gran paso que has dado Alex, pero aún me pregunto ¿a qué vino ese cambio tan repentino?

-Nada realmente, la verdad es que ver a los demás divertirse y yo solo observando…no era tan agradable como solía pensar…a cualquiera le hartaría ¿no?- sonreí

-Bueno, es cierto, pero si alguien te molestaba, sabes que puedes decírmelo

-¿aaah?- lo observé un momento de forma seria- jajajajaja Por supuesto que no, Ben. O que…¿estabas preocupado por mi?- puse una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Es obvio que estaba preocupado- Ben estaba serio y un poco rojo, escondiendo su hermosa mirada de mí, esa clase de reacciones que me hacían sentir que era la única persona a la que se las mostraba eran la razón de todo esto, el que las pusiera por mi culpa me causaba una emoción y calidez increíble. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Ben, no te vayas- Sin pensarlo lo abracé mientras sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba. A pesar de que Ben estaba tenso por mi inesperada reacción no me alejó y colocó sus manos un poco temblorosas en mi espalda.

-No me alejaré.-susurró en mi oído.

-De verdad me gusta cómo eres, me gusta estar contigo, tú me…

-No me alejaré Alex-Me abrazó fuerte antes de soltarme y, mientras vi como enrojecía más y más su cara, volteó su mirada hacia otro lado. Sus manos seguían temblando y por un corto instante supe que se sentía igual que yo. No pude evitar sonreír enormemente.

-Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme. Fiuuuu… aquí hace demasiado calor, vamos por un helado o algo.-

-¡¿Y no le dijiste ya nada?!

-¿Era muy necesario que se lo dijera?- miré a Armin atentamente.

-Es que era el momento perfecto Alex… ¿para qué te entrené entonces?

-¿Que no fue para agradarle a más personas y no solo a él?- dije en tono de burla

-¡No uses esas tonterías conmigo!

-Tranquilo Armin, pareces estar más emocionado qué yo.-reí

-Por supuesto, después de todo mi hermanito ha madurado.- dijo con voz y con una pose de orgullo.

-Sí, claro…- le lancé una almohada en la cara.

Los días pasaron y sentí una mayor cercanía con Ben, estábamos solos la mayor parte del tiempo, había una sensación de complicidad, y a pesar de que ninguno decía nada, todo iba perfecto y como de ensueño, hasta ese verano.

-Al parecer habrá una mudanza, es en esa casa con el gran Naranjo.-Mamá soltó durante la cena.- Esperen… ¿Qué no es esa la casa a donde van a jugar? ¿La casa de su amigo Ben?

-¿Quéee?! –Armin y yo casi nos ahogamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, lo siento!... quizás ni siquiera su amigo Ben lo sabía, la venta de la casa fue muy repentina y de hecho se han ido ya. Solo vendrán para llevarse sus cosas.

Por lo que supe después los padres de Ben se estaban divorciando y estaban en muy malos términos. Su padre se había ido esos mismo días y su madre se había llevado a sus hijos con su familia, se lo mantuvieron oculto a Ben hasta el último momento. Dejó de ir a sus clases y solo me enteré que ese viernes regresaría por sus cosas. Todo era tan repentino y sin sentido. No podía ni siquiera digerir lo que significaba que Ben ya no estaría más ahí, solo quería volverlo a ver. Era lo único.

-¡Vamos Armin! Tenemos que despedirlo.- Llegué corriendo de mi última clase.

-Yo acabo de ir a su casa, pronto se marchará pero le pedí que se encontrara contigo en el parque.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuando?

-¡Maldición Alex!, tuve que correr saliendo de la escuela bajo el ardiente sol ¿y tú solo te preocupas porque me salte una clase en lugar de que vayas corriendo hacia allá?

-¿¡Que te qué!?- al parecer se olvidó que mamá estaba ahí.

\- ¡Que ya se va! – sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Okay Okay… Me voy!

Salí corriendo hacia el parque pasando por su casa que para ese momento estaba prácticamente vacía. Sin detenerme a pensar en nada doblé la esquina y vi el parque y justo debajo de un árbol estaba Ben parado esperándome. Jadeante y apenas pudiendo respirar llegué hasta donde estaba y él volteó a verme.

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada.-Su semblante era de completa tristeza, tristeza que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de conocerlos había visto solo contadas veces, y que aun así…no se comparaban con el sentimiento que en ese momento se reflejaba en su rostro.

-No es tu culpa, no te disculpes.-No podía entender cómo podría dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que parecían cristalizados por las lágrimas que se mantenían ahí.

-Alex yo…

-Ben, me gustas- Logré reincorporarme y ponerme frente a él con la respiración recuperada.- No… es que más que eso es… estoy enamorado de ti- Dije sin bacilar, esta vez no estaba avergonzado, lo miré a los ojos mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. Mis latidos retumbaban y mi cara ardía pero ya no me importaba. Ben no alejó su mirada ni un momento de mí mientras vi cómo brotaban sus lágrimas.

-¿¡Aaaah!?... ¿por qué lo dijiste? ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga? ¡Ni siquiera sé a dónde iré… no sé si regresaré… no podré comunicarme contigo, ahora ya no sé cómo dejarte y seguir, ya no sé ni qué soy y todo es por tu culpa. No me importaba irme, ya ni siquiera me importó que mi padre nos abandonara, pero cuando Armin llegó a pedirme verte sabía que no iba a poder dejarte. Dudé en venir, no quería despedirme, y aunque me armé de valor, vienes a decir esas cosas y esperas que en un rato regrese con mi mamá a casa de mi abuela como si nada! Te odio Alexy –La última frase apenas como un susurro la dijo al abrazarme mientras lloraba sobre mi hombro. Yo permanecía callado, solo podía sentir su calor y, a pesar de que una gran tristeza me envolvía, también estaba muy feliz porque era correspondido, porque lo había dicho y porque al menos en ese instante lo sentía más cerca que nunca.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti- al decir eso volteé mi rostro y alcancé a darle un beso en la mejilla.- Espero que sigas adelante y volverte a encontrar, pero si es imposible al menos espero que puedas querer a una persona como yo te quiero a ti y así sientas la felicidad que yo siento ahora.

-No es suficiente. Lo poético no te queda.

-Mmm…-lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados luego reí- Tienes razón, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Pero sí te volveré a ver. Te prometí que no me alejaría y puede que ya no me creas pero te prometo que te volveré a ver.-Decía tranquilamente, pero se podía percibir algo de desesperación en su voz.

-¿Sabes? Yo te creo.

De repente sentí como sus manos en mis mejillas acercaron mis labios a los suyos y, aunque apenas fue un ligero roce, me dejó en ese lugar arrodillado mientras se marchaba.

Hasta el momento no sé dónde se encuentra ni si cumplirá su promesa, pero nunca lo olvidaré, porque gracias a él entendí muchas cosas sobre mí. Sin importar quién lo acompañe o quién me acompañe, le estoy realmente agradecido. Ben, mi primer amor.

* * *

Un poquito de amor...

Bonnie the sugar - jaja solo un poquito.. xD aquí el siguiente cap! :)


	5. Chapter 5 -Lo único que debería importar

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sucrette y yo nos paramos en seco al escuchar las últimas palabras de Kentin justo antes de correr a detenerlos.

Kentin en ese momento se quedó congelado, totalmente tieso mientras Armin volteó a corroborar que era yo el que había aparecido. Su cara al igual que la de Su estaba completamente en Shock

-Tú…- Continúe hablando mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia Kentin. No estaba seguro de mi propio rostro, pero mis pasos eran temblorosos y casi sentía que iba a caer mientras sentía mis ojos aún ardiendo por las lágrimas que hasta ese momento no habían dejado de salir-Kentin… tú…

Estaba a punto de tomarlo del brazo cuando él se volteó cubriendo su rostro y salió con un paso firme y apresurado en dirección a la salida. No tuve más fuerzas para nada y solo me derrumbé ahí en el suelo.

-¡Alexy!- Armin se acercó para intentar detenerme y solo pude hacer un gesto con la mano mostrándole que me encontraba bien.

-Yo iré tras él!- Su salió corriendo con una mirada decisiva, como si en un segundo hubiera comprendido completamente todo lo que estaba pasando, tan fácil como me hubiera gustado comprenderlo a mí.

-Alex… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-ja…ja… ¿sabes? Yo solo no tengo ni idea de qué está pasando- No entendía por qué, solo podía quedarme ahí sentado enfrente del invernadero viendo por donde había huido ese bribón.

-¡Alexy!... ¡este no es momento para reír!-

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?... yo mismo no entiendo qué acaba de pasar, no sé qué es esto ni qué se hace en estos casos…, es incluso frustrante.

-Bueno, es que eso ni yo me lo esperaba- Armin se veía igual de sorprendido pero con una expresión más relajada e infantil sumamente cómica

-¡deberías de ver tu rostro!- me tiré al suelo riendo esta vez de verdad

-¿Mi rostro? ¿Y qué hay de tu rostro?...-me empujó estando a punto de tirarse a mi lado- Espera… ¡DEMONIOS ALEX! ¡No es momento para esto!

\- ¿A no?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!... MALDICIÓN. Estoy sumamente enojado, no, más bien estoy furioso con ese idiota, pero si tú no corres tras él, ¡estaré aún más furioso contigo!

-Pero, yo…- Armin me jaló de la mano para levantarme de una forma que hacía pensar que tenía más fuerza de la que jamás usaría

-Ese tipo hizo algo horrible, lo hizo todo mal desde el inicio…- continuaba mientras me enderezaba y me empujaba hacia la salida- pero acaba de decir la única cosa que debería de importar, la única cosa que debería importarte a ti al menos. A mí realmente no me importa si se casan o si lo lanzas de un risco, pero si no vas a donde está él en este momento y lo confrontas, por mi vida te juro Alexy que te patearé por cada queja que me des sobre este día. ¿Si no corres por la persona que amas, por quién lo vas a hacer?-Al decir esto último nos encontrábamos ya en la entrada del instituto y debo decir que, si algo es cierto, es que a veces Armin sabe cómo convencerme.

No estoy muy seguro cuales fueron las palabras precisas que me hicieron reaccionar pero, por un momento, el fuego dentro de mí que creí se había extinguido comenzaba a brotar, y estaba quemándome tanto que mis piernas no vacilaron y avanzaron sin pensarlo. Era cierto, hace mucho no había amado tanto a alguien, hace mucho no había luchado tanto por algo, ni había sido así herido, pero no quería dejarlo ir, ya no. Estaba cansado de seguir sin sentido. Mientras corría y doblaba cada esquina con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, solo ansiaba reencontrarme con esa persona, ver ese rostro que por vergüenza había estado evitando hace ya varios días y que él me había ocultado hace algunos minutos. Por ese corto lapso de tiempo mientras corría olvidé toda la tristeza de los días anteriores y el instante preciso en ser rechazado que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza por mucho que luchara, lo único que repetía una y otra vez fueron esas palabras "Porque a mí también me gusta", sin haber podido descifrarlas completamente, se sentía como un alivio, mi dolor había sido anestesiado.

Seguí por el parque deseando que estuvieran ahí por proximidad y los hallé a lo lejos casi en la entrada trasera cerca de la casa de Su.

Tardé un momento en decidirme completamente a avanzar hacia ellos una vez que los vi, Kentin tenía su mano izquierda cubriendo ambos ojos, Su le decía algo mientras sobaba su brazo como si lo estuviera consolando, después de todo ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, juraba que él estaba enamorado de ella por la forma tan abierta en la que él lo expresaba, pero entonces… ¿Qué paso?

Por fin me dirigí hacia ellos, cuando estaba casi a su lado, Kentin volteó a verme y dio un paso torpe en dirección contraria a mí, esta vez logré detenerlo antes de su segunda huida. Su me vio y a asintió sin esperar a que yo dijera algo y nos dejó solos, no sin antes darme una palmada en la espalda en señal de aliento.

Y ahora que lo tenía aquí…después de todo lo que pasó…" ¿qué debería decirle?" –Kentin… - lo obligué a quedar de frente a mí. Le quité la mano de la cara, pero el seguía agachado, se negaba a verme a los ojos, su mirada se fijaba en algún arbusto que adornaba el límite del parque. No sabía si debía decir algo, o esperar a que el hablara, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo horrible que ya era este momento, no quería arruinarlo más, y no por que la situación fuera mala, simple y sencillamente creo que no estuvo bien la forma en que me enteré de cómo se sentía Kentin, me sentía feliz, pero también lleno de culpa, pensé en qué no debía haber interrumpido el momento, en que debí evitar que el notara mi presencia cuando escuché aquella frase, en que debí haber sido más paciente…más..

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca. Esperé, pero ante su nula respuesta, lo único que salió de mí, fue una extraña risa nerviosa – No sé qué hacer, ¿sabes? – No quiero llenarme de esperanzas, la razón por la que Kentin no lo dijo, o probablemente una de ellas es porque él no quería o no quiere nada conmigo –Sólo me pregunto… ¿Por qué ahora? – de todos los momentos anteriores en que pudo decirlo – ¿por qué ahora, Kentin? ¿Por qué ahora que me había resignado a abandonar cualquier tipo de lucha por ganar tus sentimientos? – Porque aunque sabía que él estaba enamorado de Su, porque cuando me confesé a él, fue sólo porque no podía guardar mis sentimientos sólo para mí, porque a pesar de que sabía que nadaba contra corriente me arriesgué, porque no quería…no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, aunque era…y lo digo correctamente…era un amor imposible, ahora… ¿lo es?.

-No debías saberlo…- alcé la vista cuando escuché la voz de Kentin, pero él seguía sin mírame, sin embargo, ahora no estaba agachado, solo viendo hacia otra dirección –Tan estúpido… - solté su brazo – tan cobarde…- lo mire confuso – No hablo de ti… hablo de mi… tú eres valiente.- sacudió su cabeza

-¿De qué hablas, Kentin? – no estoy seguro de cuantas veces he pronunciado y pensado su nombre en estos pocos minutos.

-Fue un error…- "¿¡Qué!?" ¿Qué fue un error? El hecho de que yo lo escuchara o –que me gustes es un error, un grave y fatídico error. – "¿por qué?" – No, yo…

-Tienes razón…- ¡Si, la tiene! Por fin me estaba viendo – Todo este tiempo pensando en que estabas enamorado de Sucrette, todo este tiempo arrepintiéndome de habértelo dicho porque estabas enamorado de Su, todo este tiempo pensando en que yo era un idiota por enamorarme de alguien que nunca sentiría lo mismo por mí, porque él estaba enamorado de una chica y por obvias razones, no sentiría nada por un chico, ¡Si, Kentin! ¡Si es un error! Por qué ahora no sé por quién estás fingiendo… ¿desde cuándo y por qué?

-Alexy…

-Lo peor de todo es que te creo. Te creo… pero… no lo entiendo ¿por qué de la nada te gustaría yo?- hizo un gesto nervioso y se balanceó sobre sí mismo como cuando algo se te cae al piso y lo buscas con la mirada.

-No fue "de la nada" – suspiró. La angustia, la confusión y la esperanza entraban y salían de mi- Lo siento, Alex.… - Él se agachó como arrepentido. No voy a presionar. Tampoco voy a actuar como un idiota, después de todo…estaba siendo correspondido.

* * *

n_n'

bonniethesugar : tardé un poco más de lo esperado..pero..aquí está de nuevo. n_n


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Y por qué no?

-Escucha… sé que es algo horrible lo que te voy a pedir… Sé que no tengo ni el más mínimo derecho, pero ¿podrías olvidar lo que dije?-Su mirada se dirigió suplicante hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros apenas y aguantando la vergüenza.

-Estas… estás loco Kentin- sentí que mi sangre hervía- De entre todas las malditas cosas que podrías decirme, de entre cualquier estupidez, esta es la peor de todas- quité sus manos de encima de mí y lo empuje apenas sin fuerzas-¿Tú de verdad crees que puedo olvidar algo así? ¿Crees que puedo dejar de lado todo el sufrimiento que pasé y la angustia y justo ahora la sorpresa y el desahogo de escuchar tus palabras? ¡¿De verdad crees que es así de fácil?!

-¡NO!… yo sé que he sido un verdadero idiota, te juro que no es… -se detuvo a procesar un momento sus palabras. En su rostro solo podía ver miedo, estaba herido pero ¿por qué? Algo estaba yendo mal, si rechazas a alguien no tienes por qué verte tan miserable, quizás era algo más.

-Antes de que continúes, quiero que me digas una simple cosa- La distancia entre nosotros aún era notoria y él no se atrevía a acercarse, apenas podía encararme, con una mirada tan deprimente que por un momento sentí que yo era el malo. Me acerqué un poco temeroso y coloqué mi mano en su rostro acariciando su mejilla. A mi contacto él se asustó e intentó alejarse pero al final no lo hizo, solo noté su sonrojo aumentar y sentí su calor en mi mano- ¿Tú sientes algo por mi sí o no?... si es eso, quizás pueda considerar el hacerte ese favor, solo necesito que me lo digas de frente.

Sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron con los míos y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Aún parecía tener miedo, al parecer tenía miedo de enfrentar sus propios sentimientos. Él nunca había sido como yo, yo siempre supe quién era y qué quería, él aún no podía asegurar nada. Sonreí ante mi estupidez. ¿Cómo le iba a pedir a alguien que de un momento a otro decidiera quién era? Al fin y al cabo es algo difícil que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo.

-Olvida lo que dije, no…-Otra vez siendo yo, tratando de que sucedan cosas que no pueden ser.

Me rendí ante la expectativa y bajé mi mano pero antes de que cayera por completo a mi costado, Kentin la tomó en el aire.

-Tú me gustas Alexy, me gustas desde hace tiempo. Ni siquiera lo podía admitir, no hasta que tú me declaraste tus sentimientos. Pero como un tonto, yo solo pude huir- Su mano cálida aún no soltaba la mía y sus ojos se clavaron en mi mirada con tal profundidad que me sentí mareado. Cerré los ojos un momento- Pero yo no puedo corresponderte adecuadamente, yo soy un completo cobarde, si tan solo fuera un poco más como tú… No te hubiera lastimado tanto. Día tras otro maldito día lo único que hacía era evitarte porque, si me acercaba solo un poco más a ti, mis sentimientos se desbordarían, el tan solo mirarte me ahogaba y no podía pensar, ni hablar. Estaba hecho un desastre y la mejor forma que encontré para evitarlo fue tratándote como basura - Sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz salía con rabia mientras sostenía mi mano fuertemente- Yo soy la peor persona, y aún así no puedo compensarte por todo lo que te hice. Yo no puedo ser como tú.

-Kentin yo…

-Lo lamento- al soltar mi mano me abrazó mientras aún contenía su enojo dentro de sí y sentí su corazón golpeando fuerte contra mi pecho- Lamento que te hayas enamorado del tipo más desagradable del mundo, lo siento…

-No digas tonterías- reí un poco, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor suyo y sentí la calidez de su cuerpo. Su respiración de furia contra sí mismo se escuchaba retumbar en mis oídos y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo feliz que me sentía entre sus brazos. El poder tocarlo y sentir su aroma, el poder darme cuenta que él me quería. Todo lo que me había hecho falta hasta entonces y a pesar de todo lo que sufrí para alcanzarlo me inundaron. Estaba siendo verdaderamente complacido. Me sentía tan feliz.

-Con que… no puedes corresponderme adecuadamente ¿cierto?-Dije un poco a manera de reto. Ya no me dolía lo que me fuera a responder, ya no me importaba realmente, todo el dolor, el enojo y la tristeza se desvanecían en ese dulce abrazo.

-Yo no puedo estar a tu lado. Las cosas no son tan fáciles como uno querría.

-¿De qué hablas? -me solté del abrazo y alce la mirada nuevamente hacia él, confundido nuevamente.-

-No me veas así, Alex... – no entendía. – Yo espero que…no soy el indicado para decir esto, pero quisiera que por ahora….

-¿…todo pueda ser como antes? – dije adivinando la frase que Kentin intentaba formular desde hacía como 2 minutos. –No lo creo…

-Claro…tienes razón…

-Kentin, yo no quiero ser molesto, no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo de lo que apenas estas seguro…-

-Se lo que siento, Alexy, y ya te lo dije, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero… - dijo casi gritando, ¿cómo puede alguien soltar esas frases tan "fácilmente" pero no puede…? estaba realmente confundido. Suspiró. De pronto su cara se ensombreció, parecía frustrado, enojado con alguien que no era yo, pero más que otra cosa, parecía triste, otra vez.

-¿Qué te detiene? - solté de pronto, sé que parecía desesperado, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Kentin, algo no iba bien, él estaba siendo sincero conmigo, pero había algo más, algo que no quería que supiera.

-Es…Alex,yo no quiero hablar de eso…No se trata de ti, ya te lo dije. Quiero que entiendas-

-No se puede entender algo que no sabes. –

-Alex…-Suspiro nuevamente. Intenté adivinar pero, si no se trataba de mí, ni de él…

-¿Quién? – los ojos de sorpresa de Kentin, confirmaron lo que pensaba.

-No hay nadie más si es lo que crees

-¿Son las opiniones, no? ¿Lo que piensen los demás? ¿A quién le interesa lo que los otros digan sobre ti? Que se fijen en su vida antes de…

-¡Hay opiniones que si importan… y afectan, entiendes! En tu caso es fácil, estar con Armin es fácil, puedes decir cualquier cosa y a él no le interesa, y tus padres…no son como los míos. – Entonces comprendí todo. Nunca me vi en la necesidad de decirles a mis padres que me gustaban los chicos, ellos prácticamente lo adivinaron luego de lo sucedido con Benjamín. Cuando cambié a ser alguien más extrovertido y luego de que Armin se diera cuenta de mis gustos antes que yo, mis padres lo comprendieron también, y supieron aconsejarme cuando me sentí confundido. –a tus padres seguro que no les importó si eras gay o no. En mi caso…no fui a la academia militar sólo porque el trío de estúpidas me hayan robado algo de dinero, o porque fuera más bajo de estatura para mi edad, no, Alexy. Mi padre no es así, me envió porque él decía que yo…

-No tienes que decirlo… Lo entiendo.- Me sentía mal por haberlo obligado a hablar, ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de remediarlo.

-Pero él no. -Nos quedamos en un silencio, no era incómodo, pero si frío.

-Kentin, no sé qué se sienta estar en tu lugar, tienes razón en eso, pero… hay algo que sí sé. Antes cometí el error de no decir lo que pensaba, y de no hacer lo que quería por miedo a lo que los demás pensaran, es cierto que las opiniones de nuestra familia son importantes, pero… debes saber que hay más personas además de ellos que están de tu lado, quizá de mi parte suene egoísta, pero velo desde otro punto, yo quisiera ser feliz…no sé tú. – se estaba haciendo tarde, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido en esos momentos, tenía que irme o esta vez sí me metería en problemas. Miré a mi alrededor como buscando a alguien, miré una vez detrás de Kentin como si supiera que alguien nos estaba viendo, él estaba a punto de voltear , cuando lo tomé de la cara con una mano y lo besé, tan rápido que ni siquiera debería considerarse un beso. Le sonreí traviesamente y salí corriendo de ahí.

Entré a casa como alma que lleva el diablo, estuve a punto de tropezar con un par de bolsas de basura que Armin, seguramente no había terminado de sacar.

-Wah! ¡Rayos! – Apenas pude mantener el equilibrio, seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de mi gemelo. Intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude abrirla –¡Armin, abre!- toqué la puerta un par de veces más - ¡Oye!

-Estoy aquí, genio. – di un brinco del susto, él estaba detrás de mí con un plato de cereal en una mano y una cuchara en la otra.

-Armin…

-Hola, Alex. Pensé que ya no vivías aquí. –mi madre de paró detrás de mi hermano, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Mamá, hola, yo…no te ví. – le sonreí lo más grande que pude.

-Ya lo noté. - Me observó por unos segundos - ¿Quieres acompañarme a la sala?

-Ah, pero yo…Armin.

-Ya me has estado evitando, y te lo he permitido, Alex, Armin no se irá de su habitación.

-¡Oh! De eso puedes estar seguro…debo terminar GOW, Kratos no puede hacer su trabajo sin mi ayuda- dijo riendo y entró a su habitación.

-¿No estaba cerrada?

-Nope

-¿Alex?

-Ya voy, mamá.

Hablar con mi mamá, me dio una nueva idea y una sensación de confort, cuando llegué a casa sentí que no le había dicho nada útil a Kentin, muy aparte de que me gustara, primero era mi amigo, y quería que se sintiera bien, su padre tendría que entender y si no lo hacía, era su problema, al igual que yo, Kentin merecía ser feliz, ya sea conmigo o con otra persona.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, tuve que hablar con Armin y explicarle todo, para que olvidara todo el odio que había sentido hacia Ken,sin embargo él decía que no había justificación. Aun me quedaban cosas por hacer, Rosa seguía sentida conmigo por no hablarle de la situación antes, Su la puso al tanto, pero no era lo mismo hablar yo con ella. Pero, antes tenía que subirle los ánimos a Kentin.

-¡Hola, Kentinito!- Armin y yo lo acorralamos en la salida del instituto. Estoy seguro de que querrá matarme, pero tomaré el riesgo.

* * *

^^U creí que nunca volvería a publicar a los pocos que leen por aqui! ^^

bonnie the sugar :Gracias, aunque ahora si fue bastante tiempo jaja. a ver que tal va... :) Saludito! ^^


	7. Chapter 7 - Una oportunidad

Capítulo 7 – Espera…¿¡Qué!?

-¿Qué demonios, Alexy? – Arrastramos a Kentin prácticamente durante todo el camino, hasta llegar a lo que era la entrada del parque y nos detuvimos.

-Tranquilo, Kentinito. No vamos a secuestrarte ni nada parecido.

-Al menos por ahora- Armin soltó el brazo de Kentin y entró en el parque.

-¿Qué planeas, Alex?- Kentin volteó a verme y a juzgar por su expesión, se veía entre asustado, intrigado e incluso algo molesto.

-Ya te dije que no es un secuestro…- dije encogiendo los hombros.

Entramos juntos al parque y caminamos hasta el lago que había en el centro, ahí estaban Sucrette, Rosa y Armin. Que no me mate. Kentin los observó seriamente.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

-Yo… Sólo quería animarte un poco- dude - Pensé que…

-Pero estoy bien- dio media vuelta y luego en voz más baja dijo- ¿acaso les contaste? S-sobre lo que hablamos.

-No del todo…

-Pero si- Su voz era completamente monótona, casi como ese día en que me le declaré…

-Las cosas ya no podrán ser como antes

-Olvídalo, yo me largo- y avanzó firmemente hacia la salida del parque.

-¡Oye, Ken!- fui tras él.

-¡No me llames así!

-Kentin, lo siento- agaché mi cabeza algo consternado- Quiero que estés bien, es todo, sólo les conté lo necesario para que me ayudaran a planear esto, es sólo un pequeño picnic. Para que pasemos un rato

-¡Oye! –Sucrette había llegado unos segundos después– Kentin, ¿por qué te vas? Alex, pasó todo el día de ayer planeando esto, no puedes dejarlo así.

-Su, no…

-No tienes por qué molestarte, sólo queremos ayudar…

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –Su se quedó paralizada – ¿Estás segura? ¿Ayudar a quién? ¿A mí? ¿o a Alexy para que salga con él?

-¡Eso no es verdad! Son cosas diferentes.

-La verdad es que no le correspondía a Alexy contarle mis problemas con mi familia a otras personas, eso es asunto mío.

-¡Entiende que él no nos contó nada! Sólo dijo que estabas triste y necesitabas algo de ánimo, es todo. Queremos que estés bien.

-Sí, claro. Quieres que yo "esté bien" -dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- para que por fin pueda salir contigo ¿no? – Ahora me veía a mí -Esto no se trata de mí, Alexy, se trata de ti.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya te dije que no lo hago por conveniencia, eres mi amigo antes que nada!

-Claro, claro.

-Yo no hago así las cosas- Me solté a llorar, odiaba hacerlo pero que el dijera cosas así de mí, no era agradable.

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué!? –No supe ni cuando había llegado Armin – No sabes lo que estás diciendo ¡Alex no es esa clase de persona! –Pero al parecer llevaba rato escuchando, pues sabía lo que el castaño estaba diciendo.

-Déjalo, Armin – lo último que quería era empeorar las cosas. Agarre el hombro de Armin y lo jalé hacia atrás – Está bien

-No, ¿cómo que está bien? Ya fue mucho soportar como te trata.

-Pues si él no quiere ayuda, es porque puede sólo, ¿no?

-Rosa….

-No voy a permitir que alguien hable así de mis amigos, especialmente de Alexy, que es claro que no tiene malas intenciones. Ya ha tenido suficiente de ti, Kentin. La verdad es que no tengo idea de por qué actuaste tan cruelmente con él, antes. Pero bien. Respeto la decisión que tomó Alexy, pero no se puede ayudar a quien no quiere.

-Yo me largo de aquí – dicho esto, Kentin volvió a dirigirse hacia la salida del parque.

No… esto no era la que quería, las cosas no debían salir así

-¡¿Por qué demonios no lo entiendes?!-grité con furia pero un poco de desesperación. Estaba cansado de ese asunto, pero tenía miedo de volver a terminar las cosas igual, tenía miedo de que se volviera a alejar si no decía nada.

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué yo soy el malo? ¿Que a pesar de que yo creí que tenía amigos en los que confiar terminaron dándome la espalda? ¿O que uno de ellos me traicionara como tú lo has hecho? Yo actué mal y ya no sé qué puedo hacer para disculparme, pero si terminaré perdiendo todo quizás ni siquiera intentarlo valga ya la pena. Lamento lo que te dije Su, pero al parecer ya no tengo derecho a defenderme, al parecer yo soy el que lastima, no el que sale lastimado- En ese momento lo último que vi fue su mirada llena de dolor, pero ya no pude hacer nada. Mi alma estaba exhausta, esto tenía que acabar.

-Vamos Alex. Quizás deberíamos volver a casa- Armin fue el primero que rompió el silencio tras la despedida de Kentin. Era el único capaz de hacerlo.

Miré el rostro de ambas chicas. Rosa se encontraba aún muy enojada pero tampoco se atrevía a mirarme, ella tampoco sabía cómo actuar después de las palabras de Kentin. Sin embargo, quien más me impactó fue Sucrette, de verdad vi culpa en su expresión. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Ella también quería a Ken como amigo y seguramente ya estaba pensando en mil maneras en las que podía solucionar las cosas. Pero yo… yo ya no podía.

-Está bien… no deberían desperdiciar esa comida chicas. Aún pueden hacer su picnic entre ustedes- dije con una sonrisa que seguro se vio muy forzada y ellas reaccionaron solo hasta ese momento.

-mhh… No le tengo especial rencor, lo que me molesta es que siga haciendo idioteces- susurró Rosa y volteó hacia mi- Intenta no pensar mucho en ello, las cosas terminarán bien, ¡ya lo verás!

-Descansa Alex…- Fueron las últimas palabras de Su y su sonrisa era aún más forzada que la mía. Podía jurarlo.

Regresé a casa y a la mañana siguiente procesé mucho el hecho de poner un pie fuera de cama. Quizás podía fingir enfermedad…

-Alex. ¿Acaso estás pensando faltar?- La voz de Armin me puso alerta- si es así entonces diré que yo también estoy enfermo. ¡No es justo que solo tu faltes!- Dijo con una expresión realmente graciosa.

-Jajaja… no, Ambos debemos ir.

-¿Y desde cuando tienes ese sentido de la responsabilidad?

\- Mmmm… no lo sé…- Me dispuse a prepararme y salir a desayunar.

El día no era tan pesado, no tanto como los días en los que Kentin me había comenzado a ignorar al menos. Tal vez era porque hacía un buen clima, quizás porque sentía un peso menos. Quizás las cosas ya podían comenzar su marcha de nuevo. Quizás…

Entramos a la primera clase y Kentin ya se encontraba ahí. No volteó a verme y no yo hice nada por llamar su atención. La clase fue como cualquier otra y saliendo me dispuse a charlar con la linda Violeta. A pesar de todo podía disfrutar pasar el tiempo a su lado. Incluso me hacían reír sus caras cuando se avergonzaba o cuando inflaba los cachetes.

En todo el día no volví a mirar a Kentin. Si estaba ahí, pero no me fijé en él. Ya no estaba seguro si me importaba o no. Pero de igual forma tampoco pude pasar mucho tiempo con Su. Rosa me dijo que estaba intentando entender a Kentin desde hace un rato. No me importó, así era ella.

A la salida me quedé en la biblioteca sacando unos libros para una tarea de ciencias mientras todos se marchaban. Armin dijo que terminaría usando los que yo llevara así que se marchó mucho antes, no me importó, incluso sentí que hice las cosas mucho más lento de lo normal. Al terminar ya todos se habían marchado así que me dirigí rápido hacia la salida.

-Alex…- Kentin se encontraba apoyado en uno de los pilares de la entrada y tenía un aspecto tal que creí que podía huir de ahí en cualquier momento. Caminé hacia la entrada y dudé en si salir de ahí inmediatamente o encararlo. ¿Qué haría si corría? ¿Me buscaría? ¿Correría tras de mí? Una parte muy cobarde dentro de mí decidió quedarse a escucharlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije intentando no sonar muy agresivo. No me salió.

-Quiero que hablemos. Solo tú y yo, sin necesidad de meter a nadie más.

-¿Insinúas que está mal lo que hice ayer al querer ayudarte?-No sabía que tenía tanto enojo acumulado, ni siquiera me sentía así, pero en la manera en que respondí parecía lo contrario.

-No es eso… yo solo, yo no quiero que hayan muchas personas pendientes de mi vida- él se veía nervioso, al parecer mi actitud lo había afectado.

-Pfff… bueno entonces dime qué quieres.

-Alex… Sé que las cosas no están funcionando como deberían entre nosotros- comenzó sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos y apretando su brazo izquierdo a manera de tranquilizarse- pero… Alexy… he estado pensando…- siguió aún más nervioso si era posible. Su voz entrecortada apenas dejaba entender lo que quería decir y vi su cara adquiriendo un color más y más intenso, por un momento volví a pensar que era adorable-Quizás… tú y yo… ¿deberíamos intentarlo?

* * *

Wow, gracias por leer y por los follows! En verdad...

Estrella de la luz: Gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando!

Y bueno...aquí el siguiente cap.


	8. Chapter 8 - Entonces

Capitulo 8

-Ya deberían dejar ese tema en paz, no es necesario estarnos informando de todo lo que hacen esos maricas.  
-Querido...  
Nos encontrábamos en el desayuno y mi padre ya había comenzado el día con su dosis diaria de maldiciones al mirar las noticias, sin embargo era bastante molesto en estos casos. La aprobación del matrimonio gay en uno u otro estado, la aceptación de la ley de adopción, la declaración de un nuevo famoso que había aceptado su homosexualidad o la repentina aparición de cualquier tema de debate sobre la comunidad LGBT generaban en mi padre una extraña forma de actuar.

-Por favor, si hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar que de sus tonterías.

-Debes de respetar... los jóvenes de hoy en día...- soltaba mi mamá intentando tranquilizar el estado de ánimo de papá y amortiguando la repentina tensión en el ambiente.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día, los jóvenes de hoy en día...- interrumpió- los jóvenes de hoy en día no tendrían por qué actuar así si sus padres hubieran puesto un alto en su momento. Digo, los respeto... pero creo que últimamente el número de homosexuales esos han aumentado. Debieron tratar sus problemas con mano dura desde un inicio y todo sería diferente.

Por supuesto, mano dura. Si por el hecho de haber sido atacado por esas tres arpías desde un inicio me envió a la militarizada, no quiero ni imaginarme si...

Me levanté y recogí mis platos. Me despedí de ambos intentando salir de ahí lo más rápido posible para evitar sus estúpidas protestas. Hoy molestaban más que nunca.

Llegué a clase de historia con el profesor Farres, aún no llegaban todos. Estaba un poco preocupado por lo que había pasado el día anterior. No me gustaba estar en conflicto con nadie y últimamente ya era bastante cansado lidiar con todo lo que ocurría con Alexy.

-Hola Kent- me saludó Iris en cuanto pasó junto a mí. Le regresé el saludo y le sonreí igual, aunque no muy sinceramente debo aceptar.

Poco después vi entrar a Su, parecía preocupada buscando por todo el salón hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y su semblante cambió.

Había localizado su objetivo. Se dirigió justo al lugar que se encontraba a lado del mío sin apartar su mirada de mí. Estaba muy decidida y ya me imaginaba lo que iba a seguir. Yo intenté actuar de la forma más despreocupada que pude pero ella de verdad estaba tramando algo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el profesor Farres entró y comenzó su clase. Agradecí internamente a todos los dioses que pude por esa intervención. Me encantaba hablar con ella, para mí era lo más cómodo y normal, pero ese día no, ese día estaba esperando lo peor. El profesor comenzó a dar su clase pero Su comenzó a hablar entre susurros.

-Hola Kentin... ¿Todo está bien?- "y aquí va"... Bueno al menos debía darle algo de crédito por hablarme así después de lo ocurrido, y también me sentía feliz porque se había preocupado por mí.

\- Si, todo bien- dije aun intentando prestar atención a la clase.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Si no ibas a creerme para qué preguntaste? -volteé a verla y su expresión de incomodidad apareció-... Jaja, está bien, sé que estás preocupada. Solo digo que no hay nada por qué preocuparse.

-Con lo que dijiste ayer no parece que no haya nada- esperó una respuesta pero no pude decir nada. Fingí que la clase me importaba mucho aunque ahora realmente no recuerdo ni qué vimos.

Al terminar la clase en uno de sus descuidos huí hacia la siguiente clase y así aproveché su lento caminar en cada hora hasta el almuerzo, en ese momento fuí a la biblioteca, esperando que para cuando me encontrase ya hubieran comenzado de nuevo las clases.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo corriendo en los pasillos? En medio de mi escape me encontré con la profesora Delanay en el peor momento.

-Disculpe...

-Ustedes ya me tienen hasta con su actitud, es como si no les interesaran las reglas.

-Le aseguro que lo lamento, solo necesitaba ir a la biblioteca por un libro para estudiar...- intenté apelar a una mentira conveniente. -Bueno, si de eso se trata mejor lo dejaré esta vez. Pero recuerde que los estaré vigilando a usted y el resto de su grupo. Son los que más me cargan problemas. Ella se alejó y continué mi camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde, justo antes de entrar Su me detuvo con su mano.

-Esta vez no te escapas. Fuimos al jardín donde casi nunca había nadie. Ya no me resistí pues supuse que sería en vano. Ella solía ser muy terca y cumplir algo siempre que se lo proponía. De hecho fue un completo error el haber pensado que podía escapar. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Es lo que debería de preguntar yo- le dije con una actitud poco seria lo cual la molestó un poco.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Antes me contabas todo, puedes hacerlo ahora.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

-Por favor- lo dijo en modo casi de súplica y me sentí un poco mal por eso. Sea lo que sea, esa maldita niña siempre era mi debilidad.

-No entiendo qué debería decir. Si es por lo de ayer...- hice un ademán antes de continuar, pero ella se vio más interesada y tuve que continuar- en realidad no…

No muy seguro de lo que pensaba decir, las palabras de mi padre esta mañana regresaron a mi mente, cubrí mi cara con mis manos intentando contener las emociones de frustración, enojo y tristeza que me llegaban en el momento.

-Hay que sentarnos por allá – Sucrette señaló una zona del pasto del jardín, que se encontraba entre un pequeño arbusto y un árbol que estaba ahí.

-Es todo una estupidez… ¿sabes? –mi amiga abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero permaneció en silencio – supongo que estas enterada de todo…

-Más o menos…Alex, no quiso hablar demasiado de eso, Armin tampoco, dijo que no le correspondía…digamos que se un poco de todo por parte de Alex, pero solo una versión.

-Sí, supongo…sabes que Alex se me declaró y bueno, yo no reaccioné de la mejor forma, sucedió lo de la clase de deportes, ese día odié ver a Alex llorar por eso salí de ahí...luego Armin me hizo enojar demasiado, mis emociones, que, por primera vez en mi vida estaba guardando demasiado, explotaron en ese momento, Alexy y tu…yo-cubrí mi cara nuevamente -…mi padre.

-No entiendo…- la miré – es decir, qué tiene que ver el en todo esto.

\- Vaya, entonces Alexy no se los dijo después de todo…

-Bueno, es lo que intentamos decirte ayer…

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo.- tuve que explicarle todo lo que ya había platicado a Alex luego del juego de voley, lo de la escuela militarizada y el monólogo de mi padre en la mañana.- yo sólo…no quiero decepcionarlos

-Eso no tiene sentido, Kent. – fijé mi mirada hacia un arbusto que tenía pequeñas flores rosadas.

– Es tan fácil para ustedes decirlo…-Su hizo un gesto como de indignación – No, no me malinterpretes, no estoy a la defensiva, pero… en verdad que no es tan fácil, no quiero imaginar que es lo que me hará la próxima ves si se entera.

-Creo que tendrá que hacerlo tarde o temprano, Kent…

-¿Por qué? – Fruncí el ceño un poco – es tan injusto.

-Lo es…no voy a discutir eso. – Su se recargo en mi hombro – pero esa es una decisión que debes tomar tú, no voy a decirte que hacer, ni cuando y como hacerlo al menos en este caso, lo que si es que deberías pensar un poco más en ti, tomar las decisiones por ti mismo y en relación a lo que piensas tú, no tus papás, no vas a decepcionarlos –suspiré. Nos quedamos cerca de 5 minutos en completo silencio, sólo observando a un punto ciego dentro del jardín.– Entonces…

-Entonces…

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Ken?-bajé la mirada

-No me digas Ken…- ella sonrió y yo también – pues…

-¿Quieres a Alex? –a veces es tan directa como yo…reí internamente.

-Mucho más de lo que pensaba… y hoy se ve tan tranquilo. Era tan odioso y ahora lo extraño tanto… incluso extraño al molesto de Armin…¡JA! –

-¿Lo amas? –alcé una ceja y la miré de reojo

-¿A Armin? Definitivamente ¡NO! – Ambos soltamos una carcajada y nuestras risas duraron unos cuantos segundos, ahora estaba más relajado. – Te quiero tanto, Su…- pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la estreché contra mí.

Nos levantamos del piso y quedamos de frente uno con el otro.

-Creo que deberías apresurarte…-dudó un poco- claro, sólo si realmente quieres hacer algo al respecto, no por que tengas que hacerlo en realidad, porque si no quieres pues…- al parecer estaba nerviosa, creo que había estado demasiado voluble últimamente y temía que al decir algo fuera molestarme.

-Supongo que si… Gracias, Su. – la abracé nuevamente y le di un beso en la mejilla – Vete con cuidado, ¿sí? , Te veo mañana. – Salí del jardín viendo que apenas comenzaban a salir de la escuela, Armin venía hacia la entrada, hizo contacto visual conmigo como si fuese a decirme algo, pero al parecer abandonó la idea y sólo salió del instituto, seguro que Alex, aún seguía en la escuela. Decidí esperar en la entrada, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, así que, todo sucedería en el momento. Alcé la vista y ahí venía, una cabecita azul caminando con unos cuantos libros entre los brazos y con la mirada fija al suelo.

* * *

Holaa!Creo que ahora si me tarde un buen rato. :S

Pero aqui estoy de nuevo, espero que lo disfruten,

es un poco más corto, pero...supongo que ya vienen las partes lindas.! ^^

Dejen sus comentarios, son bonitos! :3


End file.
